Problem: $4np + 3nq - n - 8 = 5p - 6$ Solve for $n$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $4np + 3nq - n - {8} = 5p - {6}$ $4np + 3nq - n = 5p + {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $n$ in them. $4{n}p + 3{n}q - 1{n} = 5p + 2$ Factor out the $n$ ${n} \cdot \left( 4p + 3q - 1 \right) = 5p + 2$ Isolate the $n$ $n \cdot \left( {4p + 3q - 1} \right) = 5p + 2$ $n = \dfrac{ 5p + 2 }{ {4p + 3q - 1} }$